Electronic devices are increasingly becoming more mobile in nature. A person may carry the device while traveling or in general transit. A common example of a mobile and portable electronic device is a mobile phone. However, various devices may be carried and employed in a mobile fashion, such as, a laptop, a tablet, a smart phone, a speaker, or the like.
In designing electronic devices, one key component is the delivery and transfer of power to the electronic device. As devices become smaller, so do the batteries or energy sources. In the realm of smart phones, the phones may become smaller, but the processing technology becomes more complex and in some cases, more capable of drawing energy. Accordingly, a need arises to charge or power an electronic device while a person is in transit.
However, there may be limits as to locations where a device can be charged. A common location that is relied upon is a vehicle. The vehicle already supplies power to the various electronic componentry associated with the operation of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may supply a display, an audio system, a lighting system, or the like. Thus, providing an outlet to charge a mobile device (or multiple mobile devices) may be easily accomplished in a vehicular context.
One such technique is wireless charging. Wireless charging devices provide charging through inductive coupling a power source with the mobile device to be charged. Wireless charging allows a mobile device to be charged without the employment of a wire between the wireless charging system and the mobile device.